People generally have to travel on roads with varying patterns of traffic at various times of the day. Traveling when traffic is heavy leads to an undesirable increased amount of travel time between two locations, waste of fuel, waste of energy, frustration and countless other negative effects.
In order to avoid traffic, people often change routes dynamically while traveling in order to find routes with a lower amount of traffic. Another solution to avoid traffic is to check the traffic on the radio or television before traveling. Alternatively, a person may access a web based application and submit a request for a traffic report for a particular region. In response the web based application may display a map of roads with current traffic conditions.